El Panico del Amor
by Sakura R.T
Summary: Kagome, una joven alegre que va una universidad como estudiante de medicina, sin saber que encontrara a las personas más especiales y divertidas y también el amor. Pasen y lean, es una historia de locos XD.
1. Chapter 1

_**El Anime/Manga InuYasha no me pertenece, sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: recordándonos**_

Nombre: Kagome Higurashi

Edad: 19 Años

Estudiante: de la universidad "shikon". Primer semestre

Físico: Tez blanca, ojos grandes de color chocolate, cabello azabache y ondulado en las puntas, estatura de unos 1.70, sonrisa y aspecto dulce.

Vida: normal, si así se le puede decir.

Si, así era su vida. Comenzaba hoy sus clases en la universidad, si, su primer día de clases y llegaba tarde.

-¡hay no puede ser, mi primer día de clases y llego tarde!- iba corriendo cuando de pronto…..-auch-choca con alguien.

-perdón, no te había visto, discúlpame- le ayudo a levantarse.

\- no te preocupes- dijo al levantarse con la ayuda del chico. Luego se quedaron viendo a los ojos, los dos.

-de acuerdo-dijo el sonriendo-me presento, Inuyasha Taisho-.

-Kagome Higurashi-dijo ella también presentándose.

Nombre: Inuyasha Taisho

Edad: 20

Estudiante: de la universidad "shikon".primer semestre (otra vez)

Físico: Tez blanca casi morena, ojos color dorado medio grandes, alto como unos 1.90, cabello de un extraño color plateado, y sonrisa coqueta.

Vida: mmm, ¿Es millonario? Próximo heredero de las empresas Taisho Enterprise Inc.

-Kagome eh, es un bonito nombre, aunque me recuerda a alguien-dijo pensativo.

-en serio-se sorprendió-el tuyo también me suena-dijo también pensativa.

Inuyasha seguía pensando, Kagome, ohm ese nombre le suena. Un momento ¡Kagome!

-Ka….Kagome… ¡Kagome!-dijo emocionado.

-etto…...-aun no comprendia la actitud del ojidorado.

Era Kagome. ¡Su Kagome!, ¿un momento? ¿desde cuándo era "su" Kagome? ¡Bah! Que importa, pero igual Kagome regreso, sus ojitos chocolates regreso, y regreso ya hecha toda una mujer, tal vez creció más rápido y mejoro de una manera exquisita. ¡Que estaba pensando! Kagome es una mujer pura ¿verdad?, no debe pensar en ella de esa manera.

-Kagome, te extrañe mucho-dijo el abrazándola, comprimiendo ese nuevo sentimiento.

-Etto…Disculpa, pero no te recuerdo-le dijo, sorprendiendo al ojidorado tristemente.

-no…no me recuerdas?- dijo tristemente-eh, acaso no me recuerdas, pequeña?- dijo el con aquel apodo que le daba antes a Kagome.

Pequeña, un momento; solo una persona le decía así, una que era muy especial para ella.

-….-

-bueno, espero que me recuerdes, adiós-se despidió corriendo.

-no espera!-grito-no te….vayas-susurro triste.

Camino hasta la que era su aula y se presentó al profesor.

-oh, tú has de ser Higurashi, cierto.

-sí, Kagome Higurashi- dijo sonriente.

-bien, por favor siéntate a lado de Taisho- le señalo la banca.

Ella, al verlo, se sorprendió. No espero encontrar a Inuyasha así de fácil después de que se fue. Y lo mejor es que estudiaran juntos; ante ese pensamiento sonrió, provocando un sonrojo en el ojidorado.

Inuyasha también se sorprendió. Así que estudiaran juntos, eso sí es sorprendente; esto tenía que ser una mala jugada del destino, al parecer sus instintos y el tendrán una pelea interna al desear a la muchacha.

Kagome camino hasta su asiento y lo vio, ¡Dios! Estaba tan guapo y fuerte.

-etto….hola-sonrió nerviosa-

-hola-respondió.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, más aun para un ojidorado y una ojichocolate por estar juntos. Terminaron las clases y todos salieron, a lo que la azabache aprovecho.

-he….Inuyasha!- llamándolo.

Al escucharla, el ojidorado volteo a verla y fue a su alcance.

-que sucede-pregunto.

Kagome si lo recordó, él era el único que la llamaba pequeña en el jardín de niños, si era Inuyasha, ese niño del cual se enamoró a primera vista. Ahora estaba grande, era alto, su cuerpo muy desarrollado y esos ojos que enamoran a cualquiera. Ante ese pensamiento se sonrojo, nunca pensó tener tales pensamientos acerca de su viejo amigo.

El, al verla sonrojada, no pudo contenerse, se veía tan hermosa de esa manera. Su cabello largo y ese azabache inconfundible, sus mejillas sonrojadas; y sus labios, ¡oh sus labios! Se veían tan carnosos y rojos.

 _Exquisito-_ pensó-etto…Kag, ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto alejando esos pensamientos.

-oh! Emm…si, Inu-kun-

I…Inu-kun; ¡ella lo recordó!. Con esa felicidad la abrazo.

-Kagome! Me recordaste!-dijo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-claro, como no recordarte-respondiendo el abrazo de él.

-enserio, porque en la entrada no me reconociste-alejándose un poco sin separarse del abrazo, sonriendo arrogantemente.

Kagome al ver esa sonrisa, se sonrojo más de lo que estaba, haciendo que Inuyasha la vea más hermosa. Se separaron del abrazo, y a él se le ocurrió algo.

-te invito un helado-

-que!-ahora parecía tomate de lo roja que estaba.

-vamos cachorra, por favor, siiiii-lo dijo con cara de perro degollado.

Kagome no se pudo negar, mas con esa cara-ahh….está bien-sonriendo a lo que el ojidorado sonrió también.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bien, aquí con un nuevo fanfic.**

 **La verdad es que este fue el primer fic que había escrito, y cuando digo escrito, si, estaba en un cuaderno. Lo eh adaptado un poquito debido a que algunas hojas se me perdieron, dejando un poco loca la historia pero hare lo que está en mis manos para mejorarla. Espero y les guste. Nos veremos en próximo capítulo.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **S.R.T.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**El Anime/Manga InuYasha no me pertenece, sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **Capítulo 2: ¿Cita?**_

En una fuente de soda…

-mmmm….creo que chocolate está bien-dijo ella al ver los sabores en la libreta.

-si yo también-

-Disculpen van a tomar su orden-se acercó la camarera, viendo al ojidorado de una forma deseable.

Ella se dio cuenta de lo coqueta que estaba con su Inuyasha. ¿Un momento? ¿Desde cuándo es "su" Inuyasha? Bueno ese no es el punto, la rubia postiza parecía comerlo con la mirada.

-sí, me da dos malteadas de chocolate-pidió Inuyasha amablemente, sin darse cuenta de la morena a su lado.

-ok, en un momento les traigo su orden-guiñándole el ojo a Inuyasha.

-¡uuuyyy es una loca!-lo dijo en voz alta, siendo escuchada por el ojidorado.

-¿quién pequeña?-pregunto alzando una ceja.

¡Dios qué vergüenza! La había escuchado. Ahora ¿qué le diría? " _La zorra de la camarera claro ya que ha estado coqueteando contigo y tú le has respondido a sus coqueteos"_ no, no le diría eso.

-bu-bueno, etto…hablo de la profe de matemáticas, ya sabes, está loca-si le cree se salva.

-¿segura? ¿No será que estas celosa?- así que su cachorra estaba celosa, que bien suena eso.

-¿yo celosa? Por favor Inu-kun, ¿porque yo estaría celosa? jaja- parecía paranoica hablando así.

-está bien, dime ¿cómo has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Tu madre, tu hermano?-estaba ansioso por escuchar cómo estaba su cachorrita.

-oh, han estado bien, si te vieran ahora saltarían hacia ti-recordaba que su mamá quería mucho a Inuyasha.

-lose, nadie se resiste a mí-hablando arrogantemente.

-si claro, sigues siendo el mismo ególatra de siempre-rodando los ojos.

-no es mi culpa ser tan hermoso, tengo un don nena-

-disculpen, sus malteadas-poniendo una vista de sus grandes pechos a la cara de Inuyasha.

-gracias- dijo el chico en tono neutral, ya se cansó de las chicas fáciles, todas eran iguales, admitía que eran buenas en…bueno ya saben, pero eso ya no va con él. Sintió como le arrojan un papelito, al abrirlo encontró números, sabiendo que esa mujer le deje su teléfono.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-nada, bueno que más Kag? No me has dicho sobre ti- dijo con tono nervioso al casi verse descubierto.

-mmm, bueno vengo de intercambio a la universidad shikon, mamá tiene un trabajo estable por lo cual podemos tener algunas cositas, después de la secundaria decidí estudiar diseño gráfico, y bueno nada mas-

-es interesante, con tu carrera podrías vivir en un buen apartamento lujoso, claro depende de donde vayas a trabajar, tal vez en las empresas de mi padre-hablo con tono arrogante.

-tu no cambias- ¬.¬

Estabas tranquilos conversando y comiendo su helado animadamente, cuando de pronto Inuyasha nota a alguien muy conocida para él.

-oe…Kagome…puedo pedirte un favor-hablo serio.

-¿por qué? ¿Qué sucede Inu-kun?-dijo ella preocupada.

Cuando escucha ese apodo de su hermosa boca se siente tan bien, era como estar en las nubes. Pero dejaría eso para luego, por el momento lo que en verdad le preocupaba era…¿Qué mierda hacia su ex novia aquí?!

-Kagome, veras…no te he contado como estoy ni nada por el estilo, ni mi vida sentimental…ni como esta mi familia…todo eso-le dijo dudoso.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar Inuyasha?-hablo seria.

-bueno…al parecer mi ex novia está aquí-comento nervioso.

 _Mi ex novia…ex novia…novia_

-tu…tu ex-se sorprendió. Después de todo era normal que Inuyasha tuviera novia, con lo guapo que es debió tener muchas. Se sentía un poco triste al saberlo o mejor dicho pensarlo, ya que eso querría decir que él estuvo con muchas mujeres.

-Kagome…-la miro extraño, parecía triste.

Salió de su trance, debería de dejar de pensar esas cosas.

-oh!, si perdón Inuyasha-se disculpó.

-no te disculpes, pero quisiera saber si me ayudaras-Hablo serio.

-claro-sonrió.

-Gracias pequeña, recuérdame comprarte chocolates antes de irnos, muchos los que tú quieras-la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-de…de na-na-nada-se sonrojo hasta la punta de los pelos-pero, ¿en que quieres que te ayude?-le dijo dulcemente, sonriendo aun con sus mejillas rojas.

Dios, si Kagome seguía así de hermosa, con sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios carnosos sonrientes, esos ojos que te ven como si fueras alguien especial, lo denunciarían por violador, porque mirar así a Kagome lo encendía.

-ehhh…bu-bueno- _contrólate Inuyasha_ \- podrías, podrías fingir ser mi novia-

-¿que?! ¿tu-tu novia?!-ahora si parecía un tomate. Es que, bueno, ella novia de Inuyasha. Ya querría ella que fuera verdad.

-mm…si, por favor-poniendo cara de perro degollado.

-ah, está bien, pero me compras mis chocolates-

-sabes que sí, te quiero-

-me-me quieres-se puso nerviosa.

-claro, como no quererte, eres mi mejor amiga-sonríe.

Su amiga, bien, tiene que considerar ese título. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de alguien.

-hola Inuyasha-

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Espero y les guste el capítulo. La verdad es que mato escribiendo pero bueno, es para ustedes, por lo que no me rindo XD. No publique el día viernes porque no tuve internet (maldita señal ¬_¬) y si no fue en la siguiente semana pues…entre a clases.**

 **Sin más que decir.**

 **S.R.T.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**El Anime/Manga InuYasha no me pertenece, sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **Capítulo 3: Ella**_

-hola Inuyasha-

Al girarse la vio. ¡Pero que carajos! Que hacia su hermana aquí. Bueno, no hay que malentender la situación, tal vez la vio y la paso a saludar, claro. Pero…dijo _hola Inuyasha_ y no _Hola Kag_.

-hola Kikyo-dijo serio.

Nombre: Kikyo Higurashi

Edad: 20 años

Estudiante: de la universidad "Hikari". 2 años en la carrera de modelaje.

Físico: de tez blanca, casi palida, cabello largo y lacio de color negro, ojos medio grandes de color cafés casi negros y cuerpo delgado. Mide 1.72 cm. Tiene un aspecto de arrogancia y coquetería, Ex novia de inuyasha.

Vida: Normal.

-hay pero que forma de saludar a una vieja "amiga". Hola Kagome- sonríe descaradamente.

¿Qué?! Su pequeña conocía a esa mujer, ahora que las ve, se parecen mucho…no podía ser que ella fuera…

-Kag…-

-hola Kikyo-

-no pensaba verte aquí, y con mi ex, querida-hablo fastidiosa.

-no quiero ser descortés Kikyo, pero mi novia y yo estamos en una cita a sí que por favor, retírate-

-¿disculpa? Tu novia dijiste- no podía ser cierto. Inuyasha era suyo, SUYO, y nadie, ni siquiera Kagome se la quitaría. Es verdad que cuando lo conoció era un nerd y salió con él por su inteligencia y lo dejo en la preparatoria cuando paso de año. Pero ahora que lo ve mejor, está hecho todo un dios griego y con esa camisa se ve su torso bien trabajado. En pocas palabras, estaba para comérselo.

-como escuchaste, Kagome es mi novia-dijo con arrogancia.

-no es verdad. Escucha Inuyasha como soy una buena persona podría darte una oportunidad más para salir, hasta entonces-salió de la tienda con sus amigas.

-si claro, yo volver con ella, jaja en sus sueños-dijo irónico.

-no pensé que salías con mi hermana-

-tu…tu hermana-sorprendido.

-sí, pero, ¿cómo se conocieron?-

-bueno, nunca supe que era tu hermana. Fue en la preparatoria, yo era un nerd en ese tiempo y Kikyo era la capitana de las porristas, yo me "enamore" de ella y bueno, acepto salir conmigo cuando se lo pedi. Me di cuenta tarde que ella solo me usaba para hacer sus tareas y todo eso. Por culpa de esa experiencia decidí cambiarme de preparatoria y comencé a hacer ejercicio y estudiar menos, a, y comencé a salir con chicas y-dejo de hablar al ver la mirada de Kagome, una que mataría a todos con solo verla-el punto es que no pienso volver a ser el mismo muñeco de trapo de esa mujer-

-bueno, nos vamos ya. No te olvides de mis chocolates-sonríe divertida.

-de acuerdo pequeña-

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Los días pasaban para ellos, convirtiéndolos en meses. Su amistad ya no parecía la misma, pues había un sentimiento más fuerte en ella.

-Buenos días-saludo a sus amigos, Miroku y Sango.

-buenos días Kag- respondió Sango.

Nombre: Sango Taijiya

Edad: 19 Años

Estudiante: de la universidad "Shikon". Primer semestre.

Físico: de tez blanca, cabello largo castaño, ojos grandes color avellana y un cuerpo de envidia. Mide 1.75 cm. De aspecto dulce pero a la vez fuerte, novia de Miroku.

Vida: casi rica. Próxima dueña del buffete de abogados "Sengoku".

-buenos días, señorita Kagome-le respondió Miroku de forma coqueta.

Nombre: Miroku Houshi

Edad: 21 Años

Estudiante: de la universidad "Shikon". Tercer año de la carrera de gestión de empresas.

Físico: de tez casi morena, cabello negro recogido en una pequeña coleta, ojos coquetos de un color azul profundo y de complexiones fuertes y duras. Mide 1.88 cm. Es un coqueto y pervertido, novio de Sango.

Vida: millonario. Heredero de las empresas "H&J S.A."

-¿Dónde está Inuyasha?-pregunto al mirar el asiento vacío.

-pues vera señorita…él está enfermo. Me llamo esta mañana diciendo que no iba a venir porque andaba con una gripa-

-oh…bueno, creo que lo iré a visitar más luego-sí, pero no sabía dónde vivía ahora ya que él le había dicho que se había cambiado de casa y se la mostraría más luego, pero al parecer se le olvido-etto…saben su dirección, no conozco su casa-

-claro Kag, te la mando por mensaje a la salida-

-de acuerdo, gracias-

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Solo a él se le ocurre enfermarse el día de hoy, con lo mucho que quería ver a Kagome y su hermosa sonrisa.

-agh! Maldición, solo a mí me sucede esto. Ahh…como la extraño-

¡Pero qué demonios le sucede! Pensar tanto en ella, mirarla como bobo cuando la ve, desear sus labios de una manera no sana al igual que su cuerpo, que las pequeñas cosas que tiene y hace ella le gustan demasiado…

-no puede ser…-

-Inuyasha- abrió la puerta su madre-tu padre y yo nos vamos, si necesitas algo nos llamas si cielo-

-claro mamá, no te preocupes-

-adiós mi cielo-despidiéndose.

Después de que sus padres se fueran, decidió hacer recorrido por la casa pensando cómo decirle a su querida Kagome que le gusta. Era la decisión más difícil de su vida, tendría que ser directo pero seguro, aunque ella se la pone más difícil debido a que su "hermanita" no iba a soportar tal relación y después no se iba a poder quitar de encima. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre.

-ya voy- cansado, pero al abrir la puerta cambio su estado de cansancio a molestia-¿qué haces aquí?-

-vengo a visitarte-

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Aquí la tercera. Chan chan chan, ¿quién abra sido? No se pierdan en el próximo capítulo :3. Adivinen que, en el fic original (el escrito en un cuaderno) Inuyasha se iba a llamar Hotaru Xd lo hice por diversión. Nos vemos la próxima semana.**

 **Sin más que decir.**

 **S.R.T.**


End file.
